


Need a Hand?

by SmokingPistol



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingPistol/pseuds/SmokingPistol
Summary: Vanessa needs some help relaxing after a trying day. Garona assists.





	Need a Hand?

****

Vanessa Vancleef checked the room, locked every lock, set her traps and then scanned the area again, as she did every night. Her quarters in the Hall of Shadows seemed to be clear. One should hope so (where the understandings between criminals didn’t protect her, Vanessa’s reputation as a skilled and vengeful alchemist generally did) but there were some risks she didn’t like taking. Particularly when she would be vulnerable. Tonight she intended to reward herself fully for a taxing day.

Vanessa only took off her pauldrons, gloves, and boots before collapsing face-first onto her bed. She pulled her pillow to her face for comfort, then slid her right hand to her loins and stroked. She’d woken up aroused and it had never quite gone away, every slightest thing only stimulating her more--the air brushing her hips above her stockings and on the back of her neck, the press of the saddle between her thighs, the clinginess of her wet panties. All day she’d had to conceal her dripping, aching pussy. Vanessa would have worried about the scent if she wasn’t confident in her ability to disguise it. She groaned slightly and rocked against her hand, feeling somewhat better from having some direct stimulation. Already her peak was building, frustratingly distant--but there was time. 

Three almost-orgasms later Vanessa was losing her patience. Her clit still pulsed, her labia still throbbed, she was wet enough to fit three fingers comfortably and yet, she couldn’t come. She turned over and shifted backward to lean on the headboard. Maybe she needed a new fantasy. She didn’t usually imagine anyone specific, opting for generic stand-ins to provide the sensations her fantasy self was craving, but tonight would have to be different. Vanessa considered various men she could see herself being attracted to--Lord Ravenholdt, Jarod Shadowsong, that new blood hotshot that kept wandering into the Hall of Shadows, even Archmage Khadgar. Nothing. 

Her frustration was starting to override her arousal, so she expanded her choices. For some reason Garona Halforcen came to mind. Garona, sharp, sarcastic, bloodthirsty and hellbent on her vengeance. Garona, who would happily slit the throat of anyone who so much as breathed a kind word about the Shadow Council, and had very good technique doing so. Garona, who had once stolen Gregory Charles’ coinpurse under his nose for a dare, and tossed it to Vanessa with a sly wink. Garona, who had a like mind and bright eyes and fast hands and a nice ass and...and was definitely doing it for her tonight. Well, she never had to know. 

Vanessa could see it in her mind’s eye so clearly as she leaned back. Garona would stride in, smirk, and say, “Need a hand?” Then sit behind Vanessa, reach under her shirt from behind and toy with her nipples, her hot breath tickling Vanessa’s ear. Teeth and tusks carefully biting and pinching the lobes. Soft lips playing across her jaw and down the thin skin of her neck. Those skilled fingers gently massaging her breasts. The fantasy was so strong Vanessa could feel every sensation; she indulged herself with a quiet moan of Garona’s name, and it only grew stronger. The hands now smoothed down to the tender skin above her stockings. They rubbed briefly, then slipped Vanessa’s panties to her knees and off of her legs. Two fingers from one hand slid inside of her, and the other knocked her hand aside to firmly stroke her clit. 

Vanessa could feel sweat dripping from her collarbone. She could smell the other woman now, sharp and medicinal and feminine--she imagined the taste of Garona’s sweat in her mouth, how it would feel to suck on her nipples, the weight and shape of the other woman’s breasts in her palms. How would it feel to swirl her tongue around her navel? To lick a line down her stomach? She’d never been with a woman before. What did she taste like? Vanessa had once licked her fingers after a session out of curiosity and found it tangy--did other women taste the same? Garona smelled slightly woody and aromatic like her fadeleaf. If she tasted anything like that--her fingers intensified. Vanessa feverishly bucked against her hands, eyes clamped shut, biting down on her bottom lip. Another finger slipped inside and she whimpered Garona’s name. She could feel herself about to come, finally, after so long--

“Well, isn’t this nice. Red always was your best color,” Garona said in her ear.

Vanessa was across the room with a knife out in seconds, heartbeat pounding in her skull. Garona lounged smugly on Vanessa’s bed, fully dressed and propped up on one arm.

“What are you doing here?! How did you get in?” Vanessa hissed, crimson from ears to chest. She was suddenly aware that her mask had slouched down, so she pulled it back up. At least her socks were still on.

“I tried knocking. I let myself in when you didn’t answer. Lord Ravenholdt is asking for you.” Garona stretched languorously and rose. “Should I tell him you’ll be there soon?” 

Vanessa could have shivved her for that. She tried to consider through her mortification and have some self-control for the sake of the Brotherhood. She lowered the knife and rubbed her face with a palm. Breathe, she told herself, then noticed that her hand was slick. She pulled it away and attempted to face this head on. “Can it wait until morning? I’ll need some time to...to prepare.”

“Need a hand?”

Vanessa assessed Garona. Garona was careful to present herself as easy to read and straightforward. That was a lie. But, her face was neutrally pleasant right now. It wasn’t impossible that she was being genuine. And attractive. Vanessa was exposed and had been frustrated four times now. It occurred to her how much worse her reputation would be if she refused. Was it more embarrassing to fantasize about a colleague and get caught or to sleep with them? Thinking about it that way made it so much simpler. Much less work to spare her pride.

“...I’ll take that as a no. I’ll tell Lord Ravenholdt you’re busy and I can handle whatever it is.” Garona turned to leave, seemingly unbothered. 

That angered Vanessa more than anything else that had just happened. She stormed across the room and yanked Garona’s collar down, mashing her lips on Garona’s stupid, smirking, extremely hot face. It was to her credit that the other woman didn’t laugh and kissed her back with some finesse; even more so when Garona easily picked Vanessa up and carried her to bed without breaking the contact. She set Vanessa underneath her, trailing kisses from her mouth to her jaw. Her lips were plush, the tusks didn’t interfere much and her touch was...gentle. That was fine. Vanessa was already nervous being on her back. She’d never liked being on bottom. 

Garona didn’t try to undress her. She ran her hands over Vanessa’s breasts, pushing the mask up to suck and kiss Vanessa’s neck. Vanessa shivered and ran her hands across Garona, unsure where she wanted to touch first. She settled for slowly raking her nails up her back. There was a stifled whimper against her neck, so she did it again. Garona gently scraped her teeth up to Vanessa’s ear.

“Where do you want me?” she murmured, her breath just as hot with promise as Vanessa had imagined it.

“Sit behind me,” she said, not wanting to waste the opportunity. 

It took some rearranging on both of their parts. The position was more awkward than she’d have liked. Garona wasn’t tall enough to make the fit perfect, and she’d hesitated before putting her arms around the human woman. Vanessa wasn’t quite sure what to do with her hands, so she used them to brace herself on the sheets. Garona leaned over her shoulder, smoothed her palms over Vanessa’s stomach, ran the pads of her fingers along the exposed parts of her thighs. She pressed a deliciously tusky kiss to the crook of her neck, the scent of fadeleaf wafting off of her hair, and slid her fingers right against Vanessa’s core.

“Here?” she asked, moving her fingers in a quick circle. It was close to her clit but not quite. Instead of trying to say anything, Vanessa moved her hand to the right place, exhaling shakily as she showed Garona how to touch her. Garona was a fast learner; the light, fast hands were even better than she’d hoped. Vanessa had to swallow her noises.

“Hey, what happened to moaning my name?” Garona said playfully, swiping her tongue on the shell of Vanessa’s ear. “I liked that.”

“D-don’t push your luck,” Vanessa grumbled, still trying to pretend she had some kind of composure. It was a poor facade. She was flushed and sweaty and shivering.

“Oh, but it was so cute. Very breathy,” she teased. She slid two fingers inside of Vanessa, hooked, then slowly dragged them out. “Were you thinking of something like this?” Vanessa couldn’t help the whine that escaped and bucked her hips. Garona chuckled softly and did it again, thrusting more deeply. 

Vanessa rocked back against her and bit down on her lip. “Maybe,” she allowed.

Garona rewarded her with firmer, faster circles around her clit. “Tell me about it?”

“Never,” she gasped. 

“Not even to make it happen?”

Vanessa reached back, yanked Garona’s head away by her hair and attacked her throat. The moment the taste hit her tongue she groaned: it was incredible. Vanessa knew she’d never get enough, not in this or any other life.

Garona made a sound deep in her throat and quickened her fingers. She slid her other hand under Vanessa’s shirt and bra, rolling and pinching a nipple. Vanessa gave up and slurred Garona’s name against her skin.

“Hm? I didn’t get that.” But Garona’s voice caught on the edges of the words this time.

“Shut up and fuck me,  _ Garona, _ ” Vanessa snarled, pulling her in for another searing kiss. She was close to the edge, once more, and maybe this time she’d finally--finally--She came with her mouth still pressed to Garona’s, her entire body vibrating like a released bowstring, half-shouting with the relief of release, the fingers not stopping until well after she was finished. She laid shuddering for some time after, utterly worn out while the other woman tenderly rubbed her inner thighs.

Garona broke the silence first. “Well, damn.” 

Vanessa vaguely mumbled agreement. The quiet closed around them again as comforting and enveloping as the dark. It was broken much too quickly by pounding on the door.

“Hey! Come on, Vancleef! Lord Ravenholdt wants you! Are ye dead, matey?” Fleet Admiral Tethys yelled on the other side.

“Yes!” Vanessa shouted. Garona snorted and gently pinched her leg.

“Aye, lass, I hear ye. I’ll have a proper cask of rum out tonight for the funeral. What I be telling the Lord Ravenholdt?”

“I’ll be there soon. Keep your cask, Admiral.”

“Aye, aye.”

Vanessa huffed with relief, but a thought struck her. She turned to Garona with narrowed eyes. “You didn’t get off,” she said suspiciously.

Garona grinned impishly. “No.”

Vanessa considered her further. “I pay my debts. I won’t owe you for long.”

“I know.” Garona leaned in for a kiss, and Vanessa didn’t turn away. “I’ll be seeing you later.” And with that, the assassin vanished into the shadows to leave however she came in. Vanessa would really have to search the room again after meeting with Lord Ravenholdt. That was the most pleasant possible interruption she could have had. She mused about methods while trying to find the rest of her clothes.

It was another five minutes before she realized that the underwear she’d been wearing that day was missing.


End file.
